


Point of View

by NikolaVizinov



Category: Dominion (TV), Legion (2010)
Genre: Alex Lannon - Freeform, ArchAngel Michael - Freeform, Archangel - Freeform, Christopher Egan, F/M, Furiad - Freeform, Michael - Freeform, The Markings, Tom Wisdom - Freeform, savior, the chosen one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikolaVizinov/pseuds/NikolaVizinov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God vanishes and in his absence the archangel Gabriel and his army of lower angels wage war against mankind, believing them to be the cause of God's absence. Although most higher angels remain neutral, Gabriel has convinced the lower angels, the "dogs of Heaven," called "eight-balls" by humans for their black eyes, to fight alongside him. Twenty-five years later, mankind survives in a few fortified cities. The Archangel Michael has chosen to side with humanity against Gabriel, living among humans in the fortified city of Vega (once Las Vegas) until the time a prophesied savior appears to save mankind.</p><p>She didn't want surviving. She wanted to live and as she though about the life on Earth she started to wonder what if God didn't want to punish people but angels? What if not only people have to change but even the angels? She was sure about one thing. The God can return but it will take the highest price.</p><p>Based on Dominion by Syfy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of View

# Chapter 1 - The First Warning

_Here I am with the very fist chapter of my story. If I wrote some nonsences, please let me know. English is not my native language and it took me a while to translate it. I hope it is uderstanable. May your reading is good enough to give a star or comment. ;) - Yours, Nerea :))_

I warned him and what he did with it? Nothing! He didn't listen to me and he could save himself from this! I was really pissed flying from the mesosphere down headfirst. Because of the speed I wasn't able to hear anything and my ears were humming a lot. Furiad just attacked Michael not carrying about Gabriel's orders. Air currents hit me into the face. Just above the ground I unfurled my wings and I land on with a small pulse wave.

I was standing upright with my long black wings around and I intently watched Alex Lannon who panicked looking at Furiad's broken blade in Michael's stomach. My arrival was so majestic that it couldn't be forget. And I got very warm reception.

Sergeant Lannon was aiming on me with his gun. But I couldn't believe him to shoot me as I saw his hand shaking.

"Who the hell you are?" he yelled at me.

"I am friend," I said calmly and took out swords out of the cases on my thighs. I dropped them away from me in order not to scare him. Them I made some steps forward.

"I just want to help him, I swear," I looked down and I viewed Michaels's body on the ground. He was out and didn't move. Blood not really spurted out of his wound but it wasn't just a superficial. He would bleed to death if I would just take the blade out of him.

"I don't believe you," he said against me and with move of his hand he let me know that he is ready to protect him. I wasn't hundred percent sure if he shoot out all of the bullets. I let him believe that I am powerless. But his behaving reminded me of someone. I grimaced.

"As stubborn as Charlie was," I smiled over a memory about women whom gave birth to this blonde tall young man in front of me. "And as same protective as Jeep was," I said standing face to face. His blue eyes gaped at me but then he put down his gun. I knew that if I would show some signs of aggression he'll kill me just like that.

"Do whatever you can. But don't you dare hurt him!" he threatened me. Not like I was scared or something. Instead I bent to Michael. Then I gave a look to Sergeant Lannon.

"We need to get him inside. There is too much dust. The wound could get dirty, that's not what we want," I stated with hands crossed. Sergeant Lannon didn't wait a second and nodded. He bent and took the Archangel under his shoulders. I helped a bit and took his legs. We headed into Lannon's parents' house. I knew exactly where to go to get into their bedroom. We laid him on a border of the bed so I could remove the first blanket which has a thick layer of dust on itself. Michael was lying in the middle of the blankets and he still didn't move anyhow. Thanks to my angelic ears I could hear a slow heartbeat of his.

"I will need a clean cloth, water and something like disinfection," I looked at Alex who without thinking nodded and left the room. I sat next to the Archangel and took a dagger out of my case. I cut his shirt and removed it. Then I unfurled my wing again and brought the right end closer to me in order to rip the longest of my feathers out of it. Its absence will make me to watch over my moves for another week. But Michael was worth it. I hissed pulling it out. I laid it on my thigh. It shone gold thanks to light which came out of covered windows.

Alex was right back with a bottle of fresh water, shirt and another bottle of alcohol. I took the things and started to clean it around the wound.

"Sit down. I will need you," I smiled calmly before I finished the cleaning. Alex knelt beside our half death friend. No, I shouldn't be joking.

"I will take out the blade and you'll pour a lot of the alcohol in it. Then you'll wipe it with that shirt so there won't be a lot of blood. And then you'll let me do what I do best. Because if you won't let me do my best and we'll take the blade out he'll bleed to death, okay?" I gave him very serious look and handed him things that he need.

"Get ready," I said and moved my arms above Michael's stomach. Alex poured alcohol on the shirt probably ready for everything.

"One, two, three, now!" I took the blade between fingers. Michael moved under my touch and I quickly took the blade out of the deep of Archangel's body throwing it far away. Alex did precisely everything I told him. So I took the feather of mine and I heated the tip of it with a lighter.

Alex finished the cleaning as I told him in a minute first drop started to appear on the tip of the feather. It was something like life-giving liquid that poured out of it. Power of this drops depended on the length of the feather and I wanted to be the strongest so I took the longest.

Another two drops felt into the Archangel's wound and it started to magically heal itself. It never stops fascinate me.

Archangel's lids started to shiver. I needed to be gone.

"Alex, you cannot tell him, okay?" I took a look on a soldier in front of me. He was a part of the Archangel's Corps.

"What? And how do you expect me to explain him such a thing?" he stared at me in shock. Though it was so hard to dream up something.

"Tell him that Furiad missed but gave him a strong hit in head. The wound will disappear long before he'll wake. And he won't remember anything," I said calmly getting out of the bed and watching Michael's wound vanishing. I also took the red blade from the bed.

"I'll rather take this. If he would found it with you he wouldn't believe you a word. And he'd like t know the truth. And that's not going to happen." I took my feather as well.

"Maybe we should clean the blood around..." I was thinking loudly but I didn't like to stay here longer then I must. Michael could wake any second now.

"We'll take him out and we don't need to clean anything. He'll wake soon and you'll make him believe that he was out just for a second," I smiled at Sergeant who listened to every word of mine. It was good, I expected him to fight me more.

"Why he can't know who you are?" he asked picking the Archangel's boy out of the blankets. The marking were visible from under sleeve of his. He hid it immediately and stared into my eyes for a while. I didn't say a word. I knew he is a Chosen One – the Saviour of humans and angels, but I was silent until we brought Michael out.

"He would be more interested in who I am than in things that really matter. But don't you worry I won't be hiding myself forever," I winked and smiled. I was really looking forward to our first meeting face to face. I couldn't be more excited about his reactions.

We laid Archangel's body on the exact place where he passed out. By looking at his cut shirt I made up a better excuse. I took Alex's dagger from the ground and by one quick move I cut across the heeling wound.

"What?!" Alex pushed me away from Michael.

"You'll tell him that one of the Higher Angels hit him with you dagger which he picked from you, But Furiad still hit him. Isn't it a better excuse?" I asked knowing he wouldn't say a word against this. It was logical excuse that couldn't be questioned.

"Okay," he said angrily. "You could just warn me."

"I could," I looked down with a grimace on my lips and I bowed to Michael. I sighed petting his greasy black hair. He was sweating while fighting. I stood up and with a last look at the two poor guys on the ground I lifted my body into the air with a little help of my mighty wings.

Looking down at his body I remembered the warning I gave to the childish hurt man. I didn't know if he read it or isn't just paying attention to the coming danger but it didn't matter. I was pissed once again.

_Archangel Michael stood on the edge of his apartment terrace in the building called The Stratosphere. It was the highest building in Vega. And thanks to single step he was falling headfirst through the air. It was much quicker way of transportation than a lift which he could use if he wanted. He unfurled his black wing which was shining purple right above the tops of buildings. He made some wind-strokes and then he landed near the Chosen One's fountain in the middle of one smaller square._

_With his first step on the ground in leather boots he furled bask his wing which made him totally recognizable. Then he walked with a firm step towards the Market which was open today for all Vs._

_He walked under arcade and through twisted unattractive streets without hesitation. He managed to get into the widest of streets on which were two rows of improvised shops. People were selling everything from fruits and vegetables, pastry to hygiene, tools, books and musical instruments. You just needed to watch carefully and you could found everything you can imagine._

_Rien watched steps of the Archangel, his body moving. She could see every single move of every single muscle. Muscles which made him walking, turning his head and so on. He was really an incredible man – an angel who knew that no one of humans can stand against him. But he didn't let them know about this fact. Rien smiled according to her thoughts. She knew something he didn't._

_Michael looked back. His keen senses registered moves in the same rhythm as was his own. Rien turned over to some woman in a millisecond. She was selling fruits so Rien put some chips in her hand – much more than the woman actually wanted – and took a hand full of strawberries. Stalker woman just smiled for herself because she wasn't sighted by piercing Archangel's eyes and she continued in his steps._

_Michael walked into half-open shop which was owned by one of the Higher Angels hiding in Vega since her foundation. And Rien didn't hesitate and walked in one of the rear parts to see her object of interest and also the other man Archangel visited today. Until she was close enough to see him perfectly she recognized him as the owner of this shop whom name was Louis._

_Michael greeted the Higher Angel looking on shell on furry skin of some fruit. It was peach. "Louis?"_

_Louis fidgeted under the tone of Archangel's voice. "You have to trust me. I had no idea that Felicia is with Gabriel. None of us knew." He swore to Michael looking like Barbie's Ken._

_Felicia was one of the Higher Angels and she attacked the Chosen One Alex Lannon in the House of Riesen. She served to Edward and Claire RIesen for twenty five years. It was scary for normal humans, because they didn't know that Angel can be hidden between them without their knowledge. That's why the market was open for all the Vs today, to calm people down._

_"I do not blame you," Michael said calmly. "I need you help to keep an eye on invaders." It was more like an order that an entreaty._

_"I cannot recognize an Angel from human anymore. Just like you," Louis uttered a sigh and adjusted his dark blue shirt._

_"Then watch over those you know," Archangel said harshly and looked off somewhere into the distance._

_"You don't want to go after Angels in this city, am I right?" Louis knitted his brows._

_"You are the refugees of a war you didn't fight in," Michael said. "Because of that I respect your neutrality. I am keeping you as secret," said getting a bit annoyed. The Council started to question his behaviour, his intentions and that brought him some complications. "But the time has changed. Stand with me or leave Vega." The Archangel said it hard and without at Louis he made some steps forward. His way was interrupted by Sergeant of Archangel's Corps._

_Rien could see Louis' back leaving. But she gave a sight to the Sergeant in front of Michael. He was so nervous that it made her laugh a little. These humans are lucky to never lead a conversation with God face to face. Their hearts probably wouldn't handle so much stress and adrenaline._

_"Archangel," blurted Sergeant Mack. He had it written on his uniform but Michael didn't have to read it. He knew every member of Archangel's Corps. Not mentioning that this one was one of the closest Alex's friends._

_"Sergeant."_

_"Mack," the young man tried to help the Archangel. He thought someone like Michael didn't need to know his name. He had better things to know._

_"I know who you are." Michael nodded patiently._

_"I am sorry to disturb you," he blurted again. "I don't know why I'm sweating so much," he thought out loud and Rien just had to start laughing silently. She admired Michael's stone face. "Do you sweat? Do Angels sweat?"_

_Micheal didn't even blinked by eye. He just patiently waited to Sergant Ethan Mack to calm down._

_"You know, Alex is a good kid. A little hot head but if you sent him somewhere..." he didn't finished and Michael frowned._

_"Why would you think that?" Michael asked carefully._

_"He's gone for twelve hours. Hi missed his rotations at Whele's and he didn't show up at Bix," Sergeant explained with desperate look on his face. Bix was a small girl who belonged into V-1 and had no one to take care about her. Felicia hurt her last night. So she is in the hospital now._

_"Sergeant Lannon left the city?" Michael asked harshly. His face didn't have any emotions at least for Sergeant Mack. Rien saw him getting angry and feared._

_"You didn't know?"Ethan Mack asked more confused. Rien on the opposite was not confused at all. She knew it before anyone else. That's why she followed the Archangel._

_Michael detached his eyes from Sergeant heading to leave – to fly away. But in that case, Rien couldn't do she had done. She stepped to his way moving her body in front of his._

_She ended glue at him with hand at her shoulder level. Michael felt her body falling backwards, so he caught her readily by her elbows. He felt her body freezing in his arms._

_"I am so sorry! Sometimes I forgot to watch my path," Rien said eagerly and loud enough and then she looked right in his eyes. But Michael did not understand her single word. He was captured in hers sparkling brown-green eyes. He didn't see a shock or panic or anything else he expected in them. Her look was full of self-confidence and he could not said that she was lower than V-3._

_"I am so sorry, Archangel, this is my mistake," she said trying to sound humbly while stepping away from him. Michael registered her small stature and clothing which made her V-2 or V-1. He founded it more like repulsive without any desiring for imagining her curves._

_"But Even you should be careful about what is going to happen," she deepened her voice and gave the Archangel look from under her eyelashes. Michael examined her._

_"Sorry for disturbing, sir," she nodded in sign of respect, smiled and walked around him. Michael watched her as she gave him something in the inner pocket of his coat trying to masked it like cleaning dust from his shoulders and then she disappeared in crowd before he could ask what does that mean._

_Michael's senses brightened as she left. He realized what Sergeant Mack told him so he quickly walked into freer area where he unfurled his wing and by one mighty wind-stroke he pushed himself high above the heads of Vega's citizens._

_He turned on the radio in his ear to find out that Sergeant Lannon left the city by the North gate. The only road on north gave him a direction to fly. He was thinking so much about Alex Lannon that he didn't even remember to take a look at the small sheet of paper he had in his pocket._

_  
_


End file.
